My Immortal's Yaoi Fanfiction
This is My Immortal's Yaoi Fanfiction written for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Aang x Zuko Zuko leaned over Aang, and rubbed him on the shoulder lightly. “Aang.” He whispered. “Hmm?” Aang rolled over and rubbed his eyes, sleepily. “Zuko? What do you want?” Ever since Zuko had abandoned his father, the Fire-Lord, he had been staying with Aang, Katara, and Sokka, teaching Aang the art of Fire-Bending. However, every night, they had their own type of practice that they needed it to. “You know what I want, Aang.” Zuko said, with a smile spreading across his face. Aang groaned. “Again? Zuko, you just got this last night.” “Yeah, I know. And now tonight is a different night!” Zuko said, his voice starting to raise in anger. “Shh, you’ll wake the others.” Aang said, shooting his two friends sleeping body a look. He knew he didn’t want to wake them. He didn’t want them to know his secret, his secret that he was ashamed of. “So, are we gonna… you know? Or not?” Zuko asked, his voice quiet again. Aang sighed and looked away. “I don’t know, Zu-Zu.” He threw in his pet name for Zuko to try to calm him down. “I’m really tired, and it usually lasts for a really long time. I don’t know if I have enough energy for it tonight. Especially now that I have training for all three of the elements, I’m just… exhausted.” “It’s not that tiring. It’s relaxing, actually. My Uncle Iroh taught me that when I was traveling with him. If used properly, you get a lot of it. I could teach you, if you’d like?” Aang’s face flushed red and he felt anger rising inside of him. “I don’t have to learn EVERYTHING!” He screamed. “I’m sick of learning something every single day!” He made a fist and threw a punch at a nearby tree, a small burst of fire flying out of his hand and lighting the tree on blaze. With this, Aang jumped up and ran into the forest together. “Aang? What happened?” Katara said, aroused from her slumber. “Katara, the tree!” Sokka screamed. Katara calmly pulled some water out of her satchel and put out the flame. “What did you do to Aang!” Sokka screamed at Zuko. But Zuko was obvious to what was going on around him. All he felt was sorrow for what he just did to Aang. He got up without responding to Sokka, and ran off to find his friend. “…Aang?” Zuko said softly, ten minutes later when he caught up. Aang was sitting on the ground, curled up in a ball, with his head between his legs, letting out a soft sob. “I’m so sorry, Zuko. I didn’t mean to snap on you. I’m just… so tired. All the time. The pressure on me… I need to defeat the Fire Lord… your father… soon, or we’ll never be able to win this war.” “I know.” Zuko replied, placing his hand on Aang’s shoulder and sitting beside him. “And all I want to do is help you reach your goal.” “Zuko… thank you.” Aang said happily, placing his hand on top of Zuko’s and giving it a little squeeze. After a couple minutes of silence, Aang looked up at Zuko. “You know what would really help calm me down?” A giant smile broke across Zuko’s face. “Are you sure, Aang?’ “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Aang responded. The two guys looked into each others eyes, smiling. They both raised their hands and reached for each other…. …then clapped their hands against each other and starting singing. “Miss Mary Mack, mack, mack, all dressed in black, black, black….” Category: WWYD